


Tugging on the Guilt Strings

by Tarlan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-09
Updated: 2000-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex reveals part of the truth to Mulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tugging on the Guilt Strings

**Author's Note:**

> TERMA fanfic challenge - for Endymion's birthday.

"What do you that for?"

"What!?"

"Jesus Christ, Mulder. I thought we'd gotten passed that stage."

Alex Krycek wiped at the blood pouring from his nose. This was not the first time his ex-partner had launched an unprovoked attack but, following on from the revelations he had made in Mulder's apartment only a few short months ago, he thought they had reached some form of understanding, perhaps even a truce. He turned away, staggered across the room trailing drips of blood and reached across to grab a handful of Kleenex from a box on the table, tipped back his head and held the bundle under his nose to stem the flow. A glance sideways revealed Mulder still frozen in place by the open door, a look of total confusion written across the handsome features. He was cradling his right hand in his left. Obviously the blow had done more than damage Krycek's nose. Krycek ignored him and wandered over to the couch where he sank down, dropping his head backwards, hand still pressing the tissues tightly to his abused nose.

"You're bleeding all over my couch."

"Well who's fault is that. Hell, I even knocked this time. Jeez, Mulder, do you punch every person who knocks on your door? Probably explains why Scully rarely comes around."

Guilt crept across his face replacing the confusion, which only made him angrier. What right did Krycek have to make him feel guilty? The man was a no- good, lying, murdering scumbag and deserved every body blow he received. "Just because you spun me a tale about Rebel Aliens doesn't mean we're friends. You killed..."

"Your father, Scully's sister, the tram operator, that guy in the truck. I've also aided in a few suicides - held the rope steady.... Oh, and don't forget, I'm a thug too. I beat up Skinner... although he got some of his own back so he has no cause to complain."

Mulder laughed aloud in horrified amazement.

"No denial? No remorse? No 'They made me do it'? No 'I was just being a good little soldier, following orders for the greater good of the planet'? What about all that shit you spouted. Quote. _I love this country_. Unquote" They stared each other out for a few seconds, amazement on one face, frustration on the other before Krycek replied.

"Which country?"

"Gee, I forgot. You play every side... preferably against the other. What are you this week? Russian? American?.... Guatemalan?"

Krycek brought his head back down, carefully removing the blood-soaked tissues. He sniffed and screwed up his nose as a ferric taste entered his mouth. "I'm my own side."

"Well, I'd never have guessed." Sarcasm dripped with every word and gesture as Mulder settled on the far end of the couch. Silence reigned supreme until Mulder decided to stir things up again. "So you _did_ kill my father."

"Oh God, if it will shut you up. YES. Yes I killed your fucking father. Okay!" Krycek snarled at the closed expression while still dabbing at his nose. "The slime bag had it coming to him. He was about to...to blow the lid off it all. They couldn't have that. Just be thankful he died before passing on any secrets or you would have been next."

"You'd have killed me too?"

Krycek closed his eyes and sighed. "No. But someone would have. Cardinal probably."

Mulder looked away before adding softly, "You didn't do a very good job. He was still alive when I found him."

"Yeah, well. I slipped in the shower while pulling the trigger. I decided to get out of there before my brains joined his on the bathroom floor."

"Why did you lie in Hong Kong?"

"Are you for real? You'd have gutted me if I told you then. Tape or no tape."

Mulder sighed still unsure whether he should believe this newly offered 'truth' especially as there was positive proof that Luis Cardinal had shot Melissa Scully, not Krycek. Also, and he wondered if Krycek knew this, the tram operator had shown up several months later on one of those 'Do you know this man?' shows. A bit of a kick in the teeth to the FBI who had been trying to pin a murder charge on Alexei Krycek for months but, apparently, the blow to the man's head - most definitely from Krycek - had given him amnesia and he had wandered the country as a hobo until being 'rescued' by the Salvation Army. So what was the truth? Did Alex really kill William Mulder? Another sigh. The man was so full of contradiction that he doubted he'd ever get to the truth. The truth for Alex Krycek seemed to be whatever felt good on the day. Mulder remembered his Psychologist training and wondered if he should consider Krycek a compulsive liar - but then realised the man *did* tell him the truth, directly on occasion but most often obliquely. His head was beginning to spin and throb at the thought of trying to unravel this man so he decided to quit while he was ahead.

"So... what are you doing here?"

Krycek rubbed the wad of hankies under his nose one more time before throwing the red, blood sodden rags onto the coffee table.

"Just visiting."

"Ha!"

The barked laugh echoed around the apartment and Krycek noticed, for the first time, that the TV was not on. _Must be an X-File!_ he thought to himself wickedly.

"Come on, Krycek. Give."

"Everything has to have a reason with you. Maybe I fancied some company. You know it's real lonely working on your own, especially now..."

His thoughts carried on where his mouth left off. The Well-Manicured Man had been scattered across a seedy alleyway along with his car and driver. _Thank God I wasn't asked to drive that night._ However, that left him high and dry once more although the old man had been good for a few thousand bucks.... Not that he'd let Mulder learn that he had earned the money mostly on his hand and knees. He rubbed his nose gently making a big scene out of it to tug at Mulder's guilt strings, thankfully neither were broken.

"I suppose you want me to kiss it better." The dry monotone hid a mountain of guilt and brought a lecherous grin flying across Krycek's face and, with it, wide-eyed astonishment on Mulder's. "You gotta be kidding." Although his words said one thing, Mulder couldn't help the flush of heat that traveled direct as an arrow to his groin as his body reacted differently. What was it about Alexei Krycek that stirred his blood? This love-hate relationship that had him wanting to pummel that beautiful face into mush one minute then cover him with kisses the next.... Not that he was about to reveal this to the Russian triple agent.

"And you call me a coward..."

The taunt hung in the air like a challenge, boiling Mulder's blood in both lust and anger. Without warning he dove under Krycek's defenses and planted a kiss on the end of his cute but very sore looking, up-turned nose then moved back before the other man could react. The effect was stunning. Grey-green eyes dilated into pools of midnight-black, soft, long lashes fluttered, fanning the high cheek bones. Pale red lips parted, emphasizing the Cupid's bow and fleshy bottom lip, a rose colour crept across cheek and forehead. If Mulder believed Krycek was beautiful before then this new vision before him must be an angel... or a demon. And then Alex spoke, voice low and melodic, sexy and warm like glazed honey.

"Your fist grazed my cheek as well."

Mulder hesitated then moved forward more slowly this time and planted a soft kiss on the indicated cheek.

"And this side...."

Another soft kiss.

"And here..."

Krycek traced a finger lightly down the center of his mouth, dragging slightly on the bottom lip and waited, breath held tightly as Mulder closed the distance between them. His eyes fluttered shut at the pressure of lips against his own and he sighed, expecting Mulder to pull away but the pressure increased. The soft wetness of a tongue tickled the sensitive flesh and he opened his mouth, tasting and teasing, his own tongue reaching out to its counterpart in welcome. An arm crept around the back of his head and their mouths were crushed together, Mulder's tongue thrusting inside him, pushing against the soft palate, exploring and tasting every reachable surface but he pulled away suddenly, leaving Krycek open-mouthed, gasping for breath, looking thoroughly kissed and kissable.

Krycek gazed at the man before him. Strands of shiny, brown hair flopped over the tall forehead, eyes glinting in shades of green and gold stared back at him. Both men breathed heavily, very aware of the thin line they danced along yet each hesitant to reach out and step across that line forever. Their eyes met and one subliminal move was enough to push them over the edge. Despite a heavier frame, Krycek found himself on his back with the weight of Fox Mulder upon him. Mouths met, tongues battled for supremacy as Mulder pinned the other man beneath him. One hand moved under the black leather jacket, pulling at the tee-shirt until it came loose. His hand dived under the soft cotton to palm across warm flesh and hard muscle. Skimming along the side of the ribcage into the soft forest of hair under the arm then back down, across the flat chest to tease a nipple. The pappy skin wrinkled beneath one teasing finger, hardening beneath the onslaught as finger and thumb co- ordinated to pinch and rub. A deep moan reverberated from Krycek, through their joined mouths and down into Mulder, setting his own body aflame as the other man submitted to his touch.

Mulder broke away and locked gazes with the man beneath him, feeling a new sensation of lust and desire spiral downwards. He sat up on his knees and, after another tiny hesitation, reached to unzip and push down his pants and boxers, his erection springing out hard and solid against his stomach, then he reached across to unbuckled the belt on Krycek's jeans. Alex made no attempt to help or hinder as Mulder popped the button and lowered the zip but he lifted his hips obligingly when Mulder grabbed the denim and began to pull. His hard erection poked out and Fox Mulder grinned.

"That's a great time saver but doesn't it get cold down there in winter?" Alex had the decency to blush. Truth be known he had deliberately stripped off his underwear before heading out to Mulder's having already decided to try to seduce the other man this night. When Krycek's jeans were around his knees, Mulder crawled back up his body until they were lying face to face. One hand cupped the slightly stubbled face as he brought his mouth back down upon Krycek's with gentler but no less vibrant passion. He pulled away slightly and then, with insistent hands, urged Krycek to turn over onto his stomach.

The muscular cheeks tightened as Mulder's hand skimmed across, dragging his finger nails, leaving multiple red trails in his path. He lowered his mouth to suck and bite each globe in turn, twin marks upon the pale flesh, branding Krycek as his own. The sudden thought of Krycek walking around with 'Property of FW Mulder' tattooed across his butt brought forth a giggle but he decided against sharing the joke in case Krycek didn't see it. Instead he nipped and kissed the reddening flesh, hands gently spreading the cheeks until he could reach the hidden entrance. His tongue lapped softly along the crevice, feeling the cheeks tighten as he rimmed the dark muscle. The body beneath him began a slow undulation against the couch below, head arching back. Mulder moved his hands until they could still the movement. A choked cry was his only response.

"Mulder. Please."

Krycek grimaced as a soft, taunting chuckle reached him and he lowered his head back to the couch. Sweat trickled down his forehead, the saltiness stinging his eyes. Trust him to choose a sadist for a lover. Mulder moved back up his body until... Krycek shivered as Mulder's tongue assaulted one perfect ear. That sexy monotone drifting into his ear.

"I don't suppose you came prepared..."

Krycek blushed, dipping his head further into the couch out of view. He mumbled something then repeated his words.

"Jacket. Right pocket." Mulder reached into the pocket and pulled out lube and condoms. He patted Krycek gently on the cheek and then unscrewed the lube, placing the cap in Krycek's line of sight as a visual sign of what was about to happen. Alex shivered in fore-knowledge but made no other movements so Mulder slithered back down the strong torso until he was back on his knees. He squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, debated whether to apply the freezing gel directly just to see Krycek jump but decided he liked this warm, languorous feeling and heated the gel in his fingers before reaching to stroke them into the puckered muscle.

Krycek groaned as the slicked fingers teased and danced across the sensitive skin before pushing through the strong muscle. Fresh daggers of fire flashed through him as the fingers rotated inside, scissoring and rubbing against tender membranes. He gasped as one finger scraped across his prostate, liquid fire flowing into his groin with the sensation and moaned in dismay when the fingers eventually pulled out. Mulder shifted behind him, one hand grasping his hip to pull him backward off the couch onto his knees, the other spreading his cheeks. He felt a bluntness against the loosened muscle and relaxed his whole body as Mulder pushed forward, his rubber-coated, gel-slicked erection forcing its way inside. He hissed at the sudden burning sensation, tears prickling his eyes and was relieved when Mulder stopped to give him time to adjust to the bulk.

"You okay?"

The evident concern in the whispered words brought fresh tears brimming to the surface. It had been so long since someone actually cared about the body lying prone beneath them. A minute passed before Krycek realised Mulder was waiting for him to give the go-ahead bringing renewed warmth to his soul. He sighed and pushed back against Mulder, feeling the thick rod slide another inch forward. Mulder took up the challenge and pulled the narrow hips back until he had thrust all the way inside the tight, hot channel. He held still for a moment savouring the sensation of his balls against Krycek's body, his thighs against his lover's cheeks then he pulled out almost to the tip and plunged back into the beautiful body.

Krycek cried out as the blunt organ pushed against his prostate sending frissons of energy surging through his nerve endings. A hand groped beneath him, seeking and finding the thick column of yearning flesh, the hand stroking from root to tip, smearing the copious precome around the head to increase sensitivity as the hand traveled back down, pumping him in rhythm with the pounding in his ass.

His breath shortened into gasps. He threw his head back as a warm sensation curled around the pit of his groin, into his belly and upwards through his chest until.... He cried out, his vision darkening as he came, thick, creamy fluid jetting out in spurts across belly, chest and couch.

Mulder yelled as the hot channel contracted around him, the increased friction pulling him over the edge as wave after wave of intense pleasure traveled from groin to brain through his over-sensitized nerve endings. He collapsed across the shaking body, aware yet uncaring of the cooling fluid coating his hand from Krycek's own orgasm, his mind and body still floating on another plane. Gradually, he came drifting back. He raised himself slowly, grasping the condom securely around the base to prevent it slipping as he withdrew from the pleasure softened channel. Krycek sobbed once in loss as he felt Mulder's body move away but he choked back his relief when Mulder lay down beside him, pulling his still clothed body against his chest.

"What do you say we clean up and take this to the bedroom?"

"You have a bedroom?"

Mulder chuckled. "Contrary to popular belief, yes, I do have a bedroom. A very nice bedroom. It's just the cable TV doesn't reach that far."

Krycek laughed softly. A logical explanation and another X-File solved.

***

Later that night, lying naked in a loose embrace, Mulder twirled one wettened finger tip around Krycek's nipple, watching intently as the nub hardened into a point.

"So why did you come here?"

Krycek looked away before he could blurt out the truth... that he had come out of loneliness and the need to discover if the constant aggression *was* misplaced affection... then he smiled, gray-green eyes crinkling up in devilry. "You want a reason? Okay, I'll give you a reason. A Christmas present - only you get to choose. Two choices... but both will cost...."

"I thought it was a present."

Krycek smiled mischievously. "Perhaps _cost_ is the wrong word." He held up one finger. "One: Do you want the X-Files back? Or two: Do you want to get some payback on Spender and Fowley?"

Mulder frowned, his thick bottom pouting softly. Did he want the X-Files back? That thought had been traveling around his brain for weeks and he was surprised how little he actually cared now that he had _seen_ the truth with his own eyes on the ice fields of the Antarctic. He still didn't know exactly what had happened to Samantha but he had suspected for some time that she had been snatched for the tests and rather than being returned afterwards, had been reclaimed by her real father; Cancer Man. In light of everything he had seen and been told it made the most sense. No, he could willingly let his sister go so what did that leave? The X-Files were certainly more interesting than run-of-the-mill FBI cases but then, someone had approached him recently from an outside group called 'Millennium'. The work sounded far more interesting than....

Mulder's eyes glowed as he thought of the other choice but the impish pleasure dropped from his face almost immediately.

"If you're planning to maim or kill them then I want no part of it."

Krycek grinned. It was the response he had hoped for. "Just a little egg on their faces, perhaps?"

"So, what's the price?"

Krycek's grin grew wider.

"Oh, I think you know...." Krycek trailed one finger along the length of Mulder's shaft.

Mulder grinned, stroking one hand through the mahogany hair on the head snuggled into the curve of his neck. This was one payment he'd be willing to pay over and over again.

THE END


End file.
